The Five Senses of Don Flack, Jr
by Kimmychu
Summary: A true blue DannyFlack PWP. Bottom!Flack. ‘Nuff said.


**The Five Senses of Don Flack, Jr.**

Fandom: CSI:NY  
Author: Kimmychu  
Rating: FRAO (Like WHOA.)  
Pairing: Danny/Flack  
Content Warning: Smexing. From start to end.  
Spoilers: Nope.  
Summary: A true blue PWP. Bottom!Flack. 'Nuff said.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they do not belong to me. Yet. _Ahem_.

**i. Sight**

There were very few things that switched Flack on faster than seeing Danny in a white wifebeater.

And nothing else.

"Hey." Danny smirked broadly at him. "Take a picture. It'll _last_ longer."

One end of Flack's lips curved up in a roguish smirk too, but Flack barely registered the sardonic dig of the CSI's words. His sight was aimed directly at the man's ample and bare buttocks, merely two arms' breadth away from where he lay on his bed.

Danny gracefully stepped out his rumpled jeans and BVDs on the floor.

Flack licked his lower lip. Eyes widened as the shorter man pivoted around, unashamedly displaying the impressive erection between his legs. Danny wrapped a hand around it, stroking it from root to head in one long caress.

Flack unconsciously spread his legs apart, never once looking away from the other man's crotch. Fondled his rapidly hardening cock.

"_Don_."

Danny's blue eyes blazed with smoldering heat made Flack shudder.

He heard his lover's silent request in his name, and he answered it with a throaty voice.

"Yeah." The homicide detective drew in a shaky breath. "_Fuck me_."

**ii. Smell**

Danny's shorn hair had a herbal scent to it that was driving him wild.

"_Mmm_, you smell so fuckin' _good_, Don."

Flack's eyelids fluttered. He tried to make a sarcastic remark, and lost all train of thought when Danny undulated his hips, rubbing their hard and leaking cocks against each other. Flack let out a faint moan. Felt Danny lift his head from his neck to nuzzle his cheek with that prominent nose of his. Danny was … _breathing_ him.

"In ancient Thailand … this was how they kissed," Danny murmured softly between pants. "They _smelt_ each other on their cheeks, rather than put their mouths together … 'cos they thought it was disgustin'."

The lanky detective huffed out a strained chuckle. The unrelenting friction on his erection was robbing him of his ability to do anything except lie there writhing and groaning and whimpering under Danny. _Fuck_, Danny knew exactly how hard and how fast to move.

"Their … _loss_, then," Flack whispered. He tried a third time to dislodge his lover's hands from around his wrists, albeit somewhat half-heartedly. Both of them knew Flack was more than strong enough to throw Danny right off him if he chose to.

Danny tightened his grip on Flack, pressing the homicide detective's forearms harder into the mattress on either side of Flack's head. There was something akin to wonder in Danny's half-lidded eyes. "Ya smell so good, Don."

Flack intertwined his legs with the other man's. Body involuntarily arched up in response to the intense streaks of pleasure rushing through his body. Oh, he felt like exploding and screaming and dying all at once.

The CSI lowered his head down to Flack's chest, and the taller detective's mouth dropped open in another groan.

**iii. Taste**

It was taking all of Flack's willpower to not thrust into Danny's mouth. His lover's mouth was hot and wet and soft, enveloped around his aching cock, fitting like a perfect glove.

Flack's head slammed back against the pillow, tossing from side to side. His panting echoed loudly in the expanse of his bedroom. Overwhelmed only by the slick, sucking sounds of Danny's lips around him, and Danny's evidently pleased moans. He never knew what a fantastic blowjob actually meant until the CSI went down on him months ago, not even ten minutes after their first time dancing the horizontal tango all the way to the end.

Danny's tongue slid across the underside of his hard shaft, just a little below the head.

All of a sudden, Flack shook fiercely from head to toe. Scrunched his eyes shut. Felt the inevitable onset of his orgasm, right there, just teetering on the edge -

Danny began to hum.

A sharp cry ripped from Flack's throat. He finally thrust upwards, once, twice, unable to control his body at all while he quaked and panted and whimpered under the onslaught of extreme pleasure. Some part of him sensed Danny's throat muscles working as the shorter man swallowed every drop that spurted from his now softening erection.

Flack didn't realize his eyes were closed till he felt Danny slide up his body, tenderly touch the side of his face, calling his name. He slowly opened his blue eyes. Grinned at his lover.

Danny sent him an equally heated grin.

"Fun's just beginnin', babe."

**iv. Touch**

"_Uuhhh_ … _ahh_, Dan … I _can't_ -"

Flack quivered violently. Clutched frantically at Danny's shoulders and upper arms. His knees were on top of the CSI's shoulders, feet almost touching each other. Lying on his back, a pillow tucked under his raised hips.

"_Shh_, don't hold back," Danny rasped, stroking his short hair and face. Smiled at him. "Want ya to come as much as possible."

The homicide detective let out a whimper. Danny's three fingers inside him were skillfully rubbing his prostate gland, causing bolts of desire and pleasure to wrack his sweaty, glistening body. No other man had ever touched him there, and he couldn't imagine anyone else other than Danny to do so. Danny was the sole person he trusted at such a high level. And trust was something he never took for granted, nor gave away easily.

He forced himself to look Danny in the eye. Deliberately constricted the muscles around Danny's fingers.

"Wanna … wanna come with ya … _deep inside me_."

The fingers went still. Moments later, they were pulled out. Flack whimpered at their loss, then whimpered more loudly at the sight of Danny putting on a condom.

"Gonna _fuck_ ya _so hard_, babe, oh _yeah_."

Flack jerked from the cold contact of the lube poured between his legs. Damn, the stuff was cold. Danny's fingers were inside him again, up to the knuckles. It made him feel so full. _So good_. Just when he thought he was going to really come from the prostate stimulation, the fingers were removed again.

He felt the head of Danny's erection nudging at the entrance to his body.

Closed his eyes, and released a high-pitched cry with his lover's gliding, full thrust into him.

**v. Hearing**

He heard the thunderous hammering of his heart. The blood rushing through his ears. The slight squeak of the mattress beneath their shaking bodies. The harsh pants escaping his gaping mouth. As well as the unremitting moans and whimpers filling the air. Flack wasn't very sure whose they were.

"_Aaahhh_ … uh, _uhhh_, oh fuck … _fuck me_, Danny, _oh_ …"

Danny instantly increased the speed of his thrusts, striking the sweet spot deep inside him with each one.

"Yeah … _yeah_ … this _hard_ 'nough for ya, Don, _huh?_"

The homicide detective couldn't reply. All that came out of his open mouth were more groans and cries that became louder and louder the faster and harder Danny pumped his hips. Flack scrabbled to hold something, anything, scratching at Danny's back, leaving red trails down the smooth, damp skin. His eyes snapped open wide at a particularly deep thrust. Oh, _fuck_, he felt that all the way up to his _throat_.

The shorter man's panting was starting to become synchronized with his. His thrusts were gradually turning erratic. Danny was getting close, Flack knew. He was damn close to coming for the third time that night himself. His throbbing cock wasn't as hard as it was the first time, but it still felt as good. He attempted to enclose a hand around his erection, and promptly had his hand smacked away.

"M' close," Danny uttered hoarsely against his parted lips. "And you're gonna _come_ … just from me _fuckin' _ya."

The CSI drove his point home with another deep thrust that raked across Flack's prostate. This time, Flack threw back his head and screamed. It felt so good … so damn fucking _good_, and it was Danny, it was all Danny, the man he was fucking head over heels for -

Danny was pushing on his thighs, pushing his legs even further apart, creating a burn in his inner thighs that merely served to augment the near intolerable pleasure building up within him.

"_Uuhhh_, no .. no, _ah! Aaahhh!_"

To Flack, it felt as if Danny was driving even deeper into him, with his body now literally bent double, his legs held apart by Danny's hands at his ankles, his feet almost touching the pillow beneath his head. The taller man squeezed his large eyes shut, his mouth in an 'O' shape.

"_Aaaaaahhhhhh, Daaaanny!_"

The wave was looming over him once more, _cresting_ -

"_Look at me, Don_."

Against all the odds, Flack succeeded in peeling open his eyes, staring up at his lover in a daze. Danny was leaning over him, both hands on either side of his head. The man's face was scant inches away from his. There was something in Danny's blue eyes that made Flack's breath catch in his throat.

"I love you ... _Always_."

The swell of pleasure engulfed him whole, rendering his scream of completion silent, his convulsing body speaking for him instead. A little later, he could hear someone sobbing softly, croakily repeating three words over and over in a very familiar voice.

"Shh, I love you too … _shhh_." Danny was lying on top of him, stroking his head, planting kisses all over his face.

"Danny …" Flack choked up, unable to say anything more.

The CSI was already softening, and Flack desperately used his legs around Danny's waist to stop the man from slipping out. For a second, Danny attempted to pull out anyway. Then, he chose to lie back down on top of the taller detective, nestling his face into Flack's neck, as he usually did after a round of sex.

"We …" Flack coughed to clear his throat. "We oughta do that more often."

He felt Danny smile into neck. "Says the guy who was _so_ sure he wouldn't like bottomin'."

"_Whaaat? _I dunno … didn't think it would be my thing," Flack retorted in good humor. "But then I kept thinkin' 'bout the way yer face looked whenever I was inside ya …" He smiled into Danny's sweet-smelling hair. "I wanted to know what it was like."

Danny gave him a kiss on his collarbone. "So this means we get to switch from time to time now?"

"Hell, no."

The shorter man raised his head and glanced sharply at him.

Flack waited for a moment before adding, "From now on, _you_ do all the thrustin', and _I'll_ just lie back and enjoy it."

The homicide detective released a loud, "Ouch!" at Danny poking him hard in the belly. But it was okay. He was all smiles anyway when Danny said those three words to him again before they fell asleep.

He could live with an eternity of side pokes from Danny, knowing that the other detective loved him too.

**Fin.**


End file.
